Iggy's Dilema
by wolfdefender01
Summary: Iggy meets a stranger with a taste for blood. Need I say more oh and a little Cirque de freak too
1. Chapter 1

Iggy's dilemma

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so if you have any suggestions along the way please let me know**

**Ch 1: Stranger Danger**

**Iggy's pov**

**I sighed and stuffed my hands deeper into my ratty winter coat. The rest of the flock were back at the camp sight were I had left them, probably still huddled around the campfire, trying to keep warm against the frigid night.**

**Max's pov**

"**Max! Max!" yelled Gassy as he jumped up and down on my stomach. "OOF!!! Gassy get of off me I can't breathe!" " But Max!" he whined. "Iggys gone!" "No Gassy he's not. He left a note. He just went for a walk." Fang said, coolly as ever, as he pulled the Gassman off of me. "In this weather!" I practically shrieked. What the hell was that boy thinking?! "Fang! Why didn't you try to find him?!" "Ummmmmmm…….I ummmmmmmm………" "Oh whatever! Just come on!" I yelled. "Max can we come?" Angel asked innocently. "No!" I yelled harshly. Angel began to whimper. "I mean no honey." I said softer. "If you get lost in this blizzard you'd be done for." Angel pouted for a moment then went over to Gassy and Nudge, who were huddled around the campfire, and grabbed a granola bar from Fang's backpack. "O.k." I turned to Fang. "Any ideas were he went?"**

**Iggy's pov**

**I stumbled down the street; the snow was at least two feet deep and up to my knees. I had no Idea where I was going, well duh I'm blind, but you know what I mean. I just needed to get away from the chaos of the flock for a little bit. I heard a faint rustle behind me and spun around. Against the off-white world, that provided just the canvas I needed to see, I could make out a blurry black form. It drew closer and I shivered as I felt it caress my cheek, "Delicious." It murmured. "Wh…who…a..are…yo..y…you." I stuttered, staring blankly to the left of it. "And defenseless." It muttered. "This is almost to easy." It leaned in close and sniffed me. I cringed away. "Uggh. And yet you smell of bird. Ah well." It sighed. " Beggars can't be choosers."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people sorry I haven't updated in a few days, but school has just started and it's a bit crazy. Yeah I got two reviews!**

**And ****Alias – Eyelash – Blue**** thanks for the suggestions although I don't think that I will put my dialogue on separate lines because then it looks more like a script than a story and I did use spell check but I guess that I missed some words. I'll try to catch them this time. Also thanks to ****Ferris**** who was my very first review.**

**O.k. here we go!**

**Ch 2: Stranger Danger**

He then proceeded to sink his teeth, no wait fangs, into my neck. I screamed out in pain as a wave of fire blew through me, but all that left my mouth was a gurgling sound and a trickle of blood. Panicked, I extended my dusky gray wings and shot into the air. I would have escaped if it didn't grab my leg with its claw-like nails.

"So that's why you smell like bird."

He, I figure it was a he by the sound of his voice growl disgustedly.

" No sense in wasting good blood, even if it is foul. **ha ha! Foul, Fowl get it!** So why don't you come down little birdie, take a load off. I promise it will be over soon."

I hated to admit it, but he was right. I couldn't keep going like this, and my leg was throbbing painfully, adding to the inferno like feeling in my throat. I had no choice. I tried to descend slowly, but it turned into a crash landing.

……………………………………..

Now I'd like to say that I landed in the 2 ft of snow, but I'd be lying. I landed on a bare windswept patch of sidewalk, just my luck. I heard the creature jumped up like nothing had happened, while I lay face down on the sidewalk. My whole body ached. I must have broken every bone in my body, including my wings. I felt my blood seeping into the surrounding snow, but my leg and neck hurt the most, well mostly my neck. It burned like someone had stuck a white-hot poker down my throat, and well, pretty much the whole rest of my body felt the same way. My back arched in pain and I heard the crunch of my broken bones loud as pistons in my ears. I could feel the creature staring at me as my blood soaked the previously white snow.

"Oh great, you've gone and spilled it all."

He muttered to himself.

"Well no point in spoiled blood."

He grumbled. Then I heard his footsteps grow faint as he walked away, leaving me to die of pain in the snow.

**Don't worry Iggy is not dead and there is more story coming soon to a theater near you**

**Hahahahahhahahahahaha! **

**Oh yeah! See that little green button at the bottom; you click on it to review………..So review!!!!!!!!!!!.........Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people of earth! I am am now going to update.**

**By the way I would like to thank ****Alias-Eyelash-Blue**

**For keeping in touch.**

Ch 3: Iggy's dead…or is he?

**Max's POV**

"Iggy!" I yelled. My voice was hoarse from shouting his name so many times and was barely a whisper. But I couldn't give up. "Iggy!" I shouted again. I should have let Fang stay to help, but I didn't and sent him back to look after the kids. Stupid! I scolded myself for not letting him stay. We could have had double the chance of finding him. As I scolded myself I tripped over something and face-planted in the snow. When I lifted my face it felt sticky. I drew my hand away and squinted at it. I couldn't make it out in the half-light so I raised it to my face and smelled it. The coppery smell was blood! But it was not my blood because I had landed in the soft snow. "Iggy!" I yelled frantically. I heard a small groan by my feet. I had tripped over him! He was laying face down on a patch of sidewalk. Surrounded by an ever-widening pool of blood that was already starting to freeze over on top. I stared in horror. He was bent and broken, with his wings sticking out at odd angels. His leg we bent underneath him and his leg and neck were pouring blood. "Iggy hold on!" I screamed. I couldn't move him, not in that condition. I quickly knelt down beside him and felt his face. It was waxy and frozen. I tore of my coat and attempted to drape my winter coat over his shredded clothes, but as soon as the cloth brushed his skin he screamed "No!" "But Iggy your frozen!" I sobbed. "No! It's too hot!" "Iggy I have to warm you up or you'll die!" no response. "Iggy! Iggy!" I yelled, scrambling for a pulse……………………………………………………… There wasn't one.

**It's okay Iggy not dead. Just to clear that up.**

**Oh yeah! I forgot. You people must review more**

**Click on the fancy green button at the bottom and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4: **My Mortal Life is Over**

**Hi peeps! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Schools been rough. And I never got around to updating.**

**Disclaimer time: I do not own the Twilight vamps. Mine are similar, yes, but twilight is not involved in this story.**

I heard Max's footsteps as she walked away, her body racked with sobs. Why was she leaving me in the snow? Maybe she was going to go for help, but she was shuffling. Wouldn't she run if she was getting help? I tried to call out to her, but I couldn't move. I lay on my on my stomach in the snow waiting for Max to come back, but she didn't. I couldn't tell how long I lay, face down in the snow, waiting, waiting for Max to come back. I could have been minutes, or hours, I had no idea, but eventually the pain dulled to and ache, and then nothing at all. I struggled to my feet, swaying on the spot. I was dizzy and disoriented, but the pain had vanished. I bent down and felt my leg, it was still bleeding, a long gash that spiraled from my ankle to my knee, but not as muck as my neck. The substance poured from it. I say substance because I knew for a fact that it wasn't blood. Well then what was it? The storm had finally died down so there was not enough white to see by, but I could feel the color. It was strange, not the color of blood, but a somewhat metallic, was that silver? Then I noticed something even more astounding; my bones were all mended, my cuts and scrapes gone. I pounded my fists into my eyes, hopping that I was dreaming, and stopped. I could feel my eyes through my fingers; they were that strange silver too. I groaned, what had happened to me? I sank to the ground and proceeded to then run my hands through my long straight hair. I jolted and ran my fingers through again. It wasn't its usual pale blonde, it was… black? What the!? I was so different. Even my senses weren't the same, I could hear every blade of grass as it was crushed under the piling snow, I could smell all the pollution in the sky, but I still couldn't see. Even so, I had never in my life felt better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi what's up? I am sorry I have not updated in a while I had some serious writers block.**

**Oh and by request this chapter will be longer.**

Iggy pov.

I made my way back to the campsite, marveling at my newfound strengths. When I neared the clearing I hesitated, I heard everybody sobbing hysterically, even Fang. I stepped partially into the light of the fire and I heard Max scream. I then heard a thud as she fainted, hard to believe I know! Fang was silent. They had not noticed my um…. New looks yet because I had the hood of Max's jacket pulled down over my face "Max said you were dead." Said Fang in disbelief. "I guess she was mistaken." I said cautiously. "She said you had no pulse." Said Fang. I shrugged casually. "Like I said, she was probably mistaken." "Iggy she saw you bleeding in the snow." I was silent; I didn't know what to say to that one. Luckily I didn't have to answer because Fang said, "Come closer Iggy." I stepped slowly into the clearing, pulling the hood further over my so very changed face. "Iggy take off the hood." I did nothing. "Iggy." Said Fang dangerously "take off the hood." I reached up slowly and lowered the hood. I heard a barley conscious Max scream and felt another vibration in the ground as she slumped into a faint again. I could feel Fang's gaze on me. An awkward silence stretched on…. and on…. and on. The kids, even Nudge, didn't move a muscle. Fang, ironically, was the first to speak. "What's that?" "What's what?" I said. "Your neck." Was his reply? I reached up and felt my neck, it was still bleeding silver.

Fangs Pov.

Good God what had happened to Iggy? I didn't have time to ponder that much further because I heard Max stir behind me. I turned around and saw her struggling to her feet. "Iggy." She said. "What?" he said nervously. "What happened to you on your um………………… walk?" "I'm not quite shore." He mumbled. "I think something or someone attacked me." "Iggy." Said Max. "You didn't have a pulse." He shrugged "We all make mistakes." "No I'm pretty certain I wasn't!" she yelled with tears in her eyes. "You were dead!" "Well I'm not now." He muttered. "Prove it!" Max was clearly delirious so I went over and put my arm around her shoulder and said, "Listen Max calm down he's fine." "Let me go!" she yelled, ran over to Iggy, and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Prove it!" she yelled again, with tears in her eyes. "Prove you're still alive!" "How?" he said. "Don't know let me find your pulse or something!" "Okay okay." He said as he put up his hands in a gesture of surrender. Max reached up and put her hand on his neck, but pulled back in alarm. She stared at her wet silver hand. "Iggy what is this?" "I don't entirely know" he said shrugging "It…it's coming from your neck and…and it looks like…………mercury." Iggy was silent. "Fine then, give me your wrist." He tentatively stretched out his hand and Max began to search for a pulse. She glanced up with an uncertain triumph in her eyes. "There isn't one. Then he began to sob hysterically. A snarling voice interrupted her sobs……………………………………………………………………

"Oh look." said an all to familiar voice. "What a lovely family reunion. To bad those always end in tears."

**Guess who? Well it is a bit obvious though. Well anyway click on the little green button on the bottom of this page and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This page will self-destruct unless you do.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi people I have received some complaints about the whole my writing being in a block. I am going to try and fix it, but if it doesn't work I would really appretiate somebody telling me how to fix it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Ch 6: What?**

**Max's pov**

Wait I know that voice. I turned around slowly and my eyes widened in fear.

"Ari."

I whispered.

"So glad you remember me." He leered.

"But…But…"

"Oh cut the chatter. Get em' boys."

At least thirty erasers began to prowl out from the trees. I heard a rustle and I knew without turning around that my flock where tensing into their fighting positions.

"One." I whispered through my clenched teeth. "Two." The tense silence stretched on.

"Three."

Then all hell broke loose.

At least five erasers emediantly advanced on me. I swiftly winded them and glanced behind me. I could see that everyone was holding their own. Iggy however was a killing machine. He twisted wings, snapped limbs, and crushed skulls, but all with a look of utter horror on his face. I saw bright silver tears drip down his cheeks. He paused. "Iggy!" I yelled. "Move!"

"Max…I…I…"

"Iggy move!"

He took a deep breath and sprang into action. He wasn't quite quick enough though. An eraser grabbed a handful of his beautiful silvery gray wing from behind. He yelped and twisted around to assault the eraser…………….. it was Ari.

"Oh looky here, I seem to have caught a new species of freak."

He snarled. Iggy punched him in the gut, but Ari just laughed and raked his claws down Iggy's face. The silver mercury trickled down his cheek in rivulets.

"Interesting…….." drawled Ari. "Itex will absolutely adore this."

I started forward, but was emidiently knocked back by an eraser. Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Fang were all being kept back too. Iggy kicked and punched, but somehow Ari was unaffected by the onslaught.

"Protective suit. You like?"

said Ari as he grinned evily. I gasped as Ari pulled out a long syringe full of a lethal looking black substance and plunged it into Iggy's wrist.

**Iggy's pov**

As the needle punctured my wrist my world imploded. The substance had an emidiate effect on me. I screamed and slumped to the ground. Ari stepped back with a look of amusement on his face. That's when my mind shut down and I lost control of my body.

**Max's pove**

I saw Iggy slumped on the ground. He was writhing and black sludge dripped out of his mouth.

"Iggy!"

"Iggy!"

"What the hell did you do to him you bastard!?"

I growled. Ari just grinned his evil grin and snickered as he stepped forward and slammed down on Iggy's heard with a rock. Iggy went limp on the frozen dirt. Ari grabbed him roughly and hauled him over to a truck parked under a frostbitten tree where he shoved him into the trunk. Then he came back and tied us all to a tree. I hung my head in defeat and shame as they drove away with him into the night…………………………………………..

**To the school…..**

**Hope this one is easier to read.**

**I love reviews.**

**So review!**

**If you have any ideas please tell me and I will see if I can incorporate them in.**

**Peace out home dogs!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi people! Please review! And I am so happy that it is easier to read now!**

**Enjoy!**

**Ch 7: The School**

**White coat pov**

Subject nine was proving very difficult. His reluctance to cooperate with us was beginning to be a serious set back in our plans. It was time to take things to the next level………………………………

**Iggy's pov**

I hurt all over. All I could think about was the pain. They had just preformed another series of painful tests on me and I was huddled in the corner of my medium sized metal dog crate. I grinned to myself. They were not going to get me to crack. My new strength was probably the only thing keeping me going. I still didn't understand what had happened on that walk of mine two weeks ago, but for some reason, even with my new strength, I felt myself getting weaker every day. Maybe not as weak as I should have been at the time, but still.

**White coat pov**

Subject nine was still refusing to eat and I could see it getting weaker and weaker as the days passed. What was wrong with it? We had tried everything we could think of, but nothing so far had worked and I the boss was getting impatient with our lack of process. I decided to pay subject nine a visit.

**Iggy's Pov**

I heard a creak as the door the room I was in opened. I heard the pad of loafers on the floor. Typical choice of footwear for a white coat. I tilted my head up and grinned. My lips cracked painfully as I spoke.

"My luck is just getting better and better isn't it?"

I said sarcastically. I heard a rustle as the white coat knelt down by my cage.

"You are causing us a lot of problems."

He said.

"Well that is what I do best."

"Shut up!"

Yelled the white coat and I felt a sharp sting as he slapped me across the cheek.

"Touché."

I muttered. I heard the white coat take deep breath, like he was trying to regain control of his temper and then he unlocked the cage and dragged me out.

**White coat pov**

I dragged subject nine from its cage and out into the corridor.

"Why won't you just eat?!"

I yelled as I shook it by its shoulders.

"Well you guys aren't exactly five star here." He said sarcastically.

"That is it! I have had enough! I don't care if the boss wants you alive or not!"

I screamed. I grabbed hold of subject nines thought and squeezed. It just looked at me. It's face didn't turn blue, he didn't gasp, choke, or anything! Instead it grinned and bit down on my hand.

**Iggy's pov**

I have no idea what possessed me to do it. It just felt right, if you can believe that. I suddenly felt my strength flooding back to me and flooding my brain like a shock of icy water. I grabbed his neck and twisted. I felt him go limp under my fingers. I stepped back somewhat horrified at what I had done. I heard footsteps coming, but I just couldn't move. I was paralyzed in the fear of what I had just done. I hardly even reacted when I felt the sting of a tranquilizer dart in my shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

01:11

**Hi fans! *****Blows cheesy air kiss***** I have made another chapter as you can well see. I would realllllllllllllly! Like some reviews on suggestions for the story.**

**On with the show!**

**Ch 8: tor and ture**

**Iggy's PoV**

When I woke up my shoulder felt like fire and ice. I tried to shift away from it, but I was chained to a metal table. I stretched and strained, but even though I felt stronger I could not break the chains. The feel of the metal I then noticed was like no metal let alone substance I had felt before. It was hot and malleable, but it wouldn't break no matter how much it bended. "New Itex tech" I thought grimly. When the silence began to stretch on I began to remember what had happened. I had killed that White coat, not just killed I had drunk his blood! Even if he was evil and deserved it I could not shake the feeling of guilt, and well I was pretty disgusted with myself. I laid my head back down on the scalding hot table and drifted into another drug-induced sleep.

**White coat # 2 PoV**

I was ordered to put subject nine back to sleep. After the ………………… um incident we couldn't take any chances. We had to finish our tests and dispose of him quickly. Once I was shore that it was seduced I drew some more of the subjects curiously colored blood for further testing. The subject had definitely changed since we had………………. Um last seen it. I then took a sample of the subject's hair and preformed a skin biopsy from its arm. When it awoke the boss had something special planned for it.

**O.k. I now demand reviews as payment for my services!!!!!!! So review or I shall have my friend track you down… and trust me you don't want to that.**

**Anyway I will update as soon as I can and keep reading and reviewing!!!!!!!!!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**HI PEOPLE!!!!!!!!! I AM GOING TO WRITE A NEW CHAPTER AND IT IS GOING TO BE LONGER. BY THE WAY. I AM MAKING IT A MISSION OF MINE TO HELP AS MANY ABUSED PETS AS I CAN. I VOLUNTEER AT A HUMANE SOCIETY AND THE NATIONAL MILL DOG RESCUE AND THESE DOGS WOULD REALLY LOVE YOUR HELP. SO IF YOU CAN VOLUNTEER OR FOSTER OR EVEN ADOPT A DOG FROM YOUR LOCAL HUMANE SOCIETY YOU WOULD BE MAKING A DIFFERENCE TO DOGS EVERYWERE!**

**ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY.**

**CH 9 : THE TRUTH COMES OUT**

**White coat boss pov.**

It was time to test subject nine. Test its endurance and to get a clue what was different about its DNA. Nobody else understood my motivations, but I had a hunch. And when I have a hunch it can't go ignored for long.

**Iggy pov.**

I took a deep shuddering breath as I sprang back to consciousness. I wasn't tied up. I stretched out my hand and felt a white wall, no doors, notches, nothing. I heard a creak and the sound of padding paws on the linoleum floor. The stench hit me like a punch in the gut. It was dank, must, and feral………………………………………………………………….

**Erasers.**

I heard a snarl flung thought he air towards me and I instinctively ducked and punched. My fist connected with an Eraser's cold, snotty, wet nose. It howled and I heard a crash as it crumpled to the ground. There was a growl behind me and I rolled out of the way, but not before the Eraser's steel like claws connected with my side. Pain lanced through my body and I could feel sheets of my silver blood running down my side and soaking through the white hospital gown I was wearing. I gritted my teeth and lashed out behind me, my cold and silver fist collided with a certain unpleasant spot of the Eraser's anatomy. It howled and I heard another crash as it to crumpled to the ground.

**White coat boss Pov.**

My employees and I watched subject nine's struggle from a large glass window above the containment unit. My theory was about to be proved.

**IGGY POV.**

I had to go up. I had to get away from those slashing dogs from hell. I snapped open my wings and struggled (as I clutched my throbbing side) to reach the ceiling. It wasn't as safe as I thought because the ceiling was low and I knew that one lucky jump from those hell hounds and I would be done for. I spread out my arms to try and fing something to hold on to, my hand grasped something and I held on for deer life. My hand began to burn. Crap I was holding on to a freaking light bulb. I had more concerning pain right now, my side was sluthing blood like niagra falls.

So there I was, with wings snapped in tight, clinging to the ceiling like a cat in a tree trying to avoid the snapping dogs intent on eating me below. And then just when I thought things could not get any worse I felt a sharp pain inn my foot. An Eraser was hanging doggedly on to it. I felt my bone cracking and twisted my other leg around to shove it into the erasers face. I felt it release me and even though the ceiling was fairly low the Eraser still managed to produce a sickening crunch as it hit the linoleum. I gritted my teeth and clung tighter to my burning light bulb.

That's when it hit me. The smell………………………….. the smell of blood.

**White coat Boss POV.**

My employees were getting impatient.

"How much longer do we have to wait?"

whispered one of them.

"Just be patient."

I sighed and he began to pace back in forth figiting again. God I hate that damn figit.

"Do believe in the supernatural?"

I asked casually.

"Supernatural sir?"

"Yes you know fairies, trolls, unicorns."

"We have created Angels and werewolves with science sir."

I slapped my hand to my forehead.

"Yes that's all good, but not everything can be explained by science."

" Science can explain anything if you consider it sir."

"Fine then, explain vampires."

"A possible legend developed by the knowledge of cannibalistic islands during the aage of exploration."

I slapped my hand to my head.

"That's not exactly the answer I was looking for."

"What kind of answer were you looking for then sir?"

"I was hinting that somehow subject nine's human DNA was mutated into that of a vampires you twit."

"OH. What makes you say that sir?"

"Oh I think we will only have to wait a little longer to find out."

I smiled toothily at him and he abruptly sat back down and began to monitor the subject again. Every once and a while he would glance nervously up at me and the maniacal grin plastered on my face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! I would like to thank all of my loyal reviewers! Especially White Wing Alchemist.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**Ch 10: Realization and a mission**

**Iggy's pov.**

The smell was intoxicating. It burned my nostrils and my mouth watered. No! I thought fiercely to myself. I can't go down there. My body had other thoughts though. I felt my body straining to reach the source of the smell. I tried to regain control (literally brains against brawn). I struggled and managed to tighten my grip to stop myself. The light bulb shattered in my grasp. Shards of glass slashed open my hand. I clung to the bulbs metal holding. I couldn't resist… I couldn't…. I had to…I had to……….. I couldn't. The last thing I remember is the snapping of the Erasers below me getting nearer and nearer.

* * *

When I woke up my body throbbed. I reached out my hand and felt something dirty, hairy, and brown. Eraser!!!!! I cringed in preparation for the attack, but it never came. I reached out again and realized that it was dead. I felt my face; my mouth was smeared with blood. Not my own. Oh crap not again, I thought. I sat up and winced as the slashes in my side reopened. I had sustained at least another dozen wounds that would have killed a normal person, but most of them paled in comparison to my throbbing side. With the exception of my head. There was a gash on my forehead. I felt it and winced again. I was startled as I heard a the squeak of shoes on the blood soaked floor. Then I heard a pair of hands clapping slowly together.

"Well done."

The voice dripped with sour honey.

"Well done. Very well done indeed."

"Who the hell are you, you bastard?!"

"Oh I can assure you I am nobody to be trifled with."

I was silent.

"Do remember what happened?"

"No."

I answered stiffly.

"Well then. I shall enlighten you. You attacked them, killed them, and drank their blood."

"What are you playing at you freaking bastard?!"

I yelled.

"Oh just look at the facts."

I was silent. I felt his breath in my ear.

"You're a vampire."

"Wow you are sick."

I spat back. I heard his grimace as he dug out the revenge spit I had shot into his ear. I heard a swish of wind and then the sharp sting of a slap against my cheek. He grabbed my arm and began dragging me from the room. I struggled and punched, but my side was wet with silver and I didn't have the energy. I felt a sharp prick in my neck. It felt like electric blue. A jolt passed through my body and I collapsed to the linoleum.

**Max's Pov.**

It had been about three weeks since they had taken Iggy and we had been in a sulky mood ever since. Gazzy was the most upset. He didn't even try to hide it. Every time we made dinner, or when it got dark out, or when we built a fire he would burst into hysterical sobs. Fang was silent (as always), but he was solemn and depressed looking. Angel and Nudge wept hysterically with gazzy, and I………………. well I tried to keep it together as best I could.

"Those freaking bastards!"

Yelled Gazzy.

"They should all die in a ditch and rot in hell forever!"

Everyone was silent.

"We have to get him back!"

He yelled.

"Gazzy"

I said soothingly.

"Just calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down Max!"

"Gazzy we don't even know were they took him."

Isn't it obvious!"

He cried.

"They took him to the freaking school

"GAzzy watch your mouth!"

"Um Max the kid has a point."

I was startled; Fang hadn't said anything in days.

"We have to go back to the school."

Angel, Gazzy and Nudge nodded fiercely.

"Come on Max!"

Nudge whined.

"We have to get him back. They could be performing experiments on him. It would hurt. Kinda like when Mrs. Martinez made us get those flu shots. That hurt. We got lollipops after though. Lollipops are good. My favorite flavor is cherry. Iggy's favorite flavor is lemon………………………………….."

Nudge was silent.

"O.k."

I sighed.

"Lets go."

Trust me I missed Ig as much as everyone else, but I was scared someone else would get hurt.

We gathered our stuff and took flight…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As we neared the school the suspense grew between us. Everyone was anxious to find Iggy. We landed just shy of being in the sight of the school.

"O.k. guys. Any bright ideas?"

Gazzy grinned maniacally and pulled a pebble out of his pocket.

"Um Gazzy what were you planning to do stone them to death with a pebble?"

"No I was planning to blow them up with a pebble."

"With a pebble?"

"A bomb."

"A bomb?"

"Yeah it's explosive."

"An explosive rock?"

"Yeah it is something me and Iggy were working on before he…………………………………."

There was a brief moment of silence before I asked doubtfully.

"Does it work?"

"I think so, but you might want to step back a little bit."

We all took at least ten steps back. (Force of habit.) Gazzy threw the bomb pebble thingy. It bounced off the wall and fell to the ground.

"Um Gaz. Is it supposed to do that?"

Fang asked. Gazzy's shoulders slumped dejectedly.

"I can't believe it didn't work."

"That's o.k. Gazzy. We'll find another…………………………………………………………………………. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The force of the shock wave knocked us all back another ten feet. When the dust cleared there was a gapping hole in the wall. Nix that, the all the freaking walls on the left side of the building had been blown to smithereens. Fang stood up, whistled thorough his teeth impressed, and brushed the dirt off his pants.

"Gazzy."

I said.

"I give you and Iggy way to much free time."

**WOW THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER. PLEASE UPDATE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter! I am on a role this will be shorter though. Hey I saw the funniest thing today…………… a medicine commercial that said, "Please tell your doctor if you are in a coma." Who could you tell your doctor that if you are in a coma!?**

**Anyway on with the chapie.**

**I would like to thank all my loyal reviewers, especially emolover for reading my story after I read theirs/him/hers**

**Ch 11: Rescue **

Angels pov.

The hall we were going through was dark and scary.

I don't like the dark, but we have to find iggy.

Gazzy pov.

If they hurt Ig in any way I will tear those bastards apart and feed them to their precious Erasers!

Nudges pov.

O.M.G this place brings back bad memories.

Dark, pain, needles.

I hate those dumb white coats.

Why do they wear white coats anyway?

It isn't exactly fashion-forward.

I mean lab coats?

White.

I bet they get stains on them really easily.

Like spaghetti sauce.

I love spaghetti, especially when Iggy makes…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Max's pov

We have to find Iggy and leave. Find Iggy and leave. Find Iggy and leave. Find Iggy and leave. Find Iggy and leave. Find Iggy and leave. Find Iggy and leave. Find Iggy and leave. Find Iggy and leave. Find Iggy and leave. Find Iggy and leave. Find Iggy and leave.

Find Iggy and leave.

Find Iggy and leave.

Find Iggy and leave.

Find Iggy and leave……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

* * *

Fang's pov

God it was kind of spooky in here, even for me.

There were bits of white coats hanging form the ceiling from the explosion and blood spattered on the ceiling beams.

I hope the kids don't look up.

Max's pov.

There was only one room left that we hadn't looked in.

He had to be in it.

I reached out my hand to grasp the knob, but hesitated.

"Go on." Prompted Fang.

"Umm Fang." I whispered and gestured to the kids.

"Oh." He said.

"O.k. guys why don't you stand back a little. I mean there could be M-geeks or Erasers in there."

"But!" Gazzy said.

"No buts Gaz."

Gazzy grumbled a little bit, but stepped back with Angel and Nudge.

I slowly turned the knob of the battered metal door.

As it squeaked open I gasped in horror.

Angel and Nudge let out squeks off fright, Gazzy practically blew a gasket, and Fang just stared.

Iggy looked dead.

An I.V dripped an eletric blue liquid into his forearm.

He was a ghostly white and was wearing a silver soaked hospital gown.

I ran over to him.

The hospital gown was nearly torn to shreds and there was a nasty gash on his forehead.

His lips were a chalky blue and he had dark unhealthy rings under his eyes.

Gazzy lost it.

"What the hell did they do to him?!"

I was silent for a brief second before saying, "Come on guys we have to get him out of here before someone finds us."

I bent down and yanked the I.V out of his arm.

Blue liquid spewed everywhere.

He groaned, but did not wake up.

"Oh God Iggy." I whispered.

"What the hell did they do to you?"

Of course I got no response.

We lifted him up and proceeded to our hasty exit.

**Yeah I finished typing! Still need suggestions here.**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Reviewers will be givin cookies!**

**Just kidding, but review anyway please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi people I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages, but my play (Grease) had me running around like a deranged penguin. Anyway I would like to thank my faithful reviewers for reminding me to update. Anyway on with the story.**

**By the way I want to thanks to draculalucard for the idea and to ShadowIce22 for reminding me I really needed to update. **

**Ch 12: Secrets of the supernatural variety**

**Max Pov**

If Iggy doesn't wake up it will be all my fault. All my fault.

All my fault.

All my fault.

All my fault.

I should have gone after him sooner.

All my fault.

All my fault.

I was totally lost in my reveries until I heard a groan behind me.

**Iggy Pov**

O.k. I hurt all over.

I felt like pudding, no wait Pudding with nerve endings.

I just wanted to go back into my little back oblivion world of nothingness, but apparently my wish wasn't going to come true because I heard a faint voice.

"Iggy wake up. Wake uppppppppppppp.

Dude you have been sleeping for like ever.

Wake up

wake up

Wake up

Wake up

Wake up

Wake up

Wake up

Wake up

Wake up

Wake up

Wake up

Wake up

Wake up

Wake up

Wake up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Maybe it was my conscience, no wait my conscience wouldn't be this annoying.

I groaned aloud as my brain came back into focus. "Nudge shut up." I moaned.

**Max's Pov**

Pheeeeeeew!!!!!!!!!!! He was awake! I wasn't going to be eaten alive by guilt! He opened his eyes and moaned, "Shut up Nudge."

**Iggy Pov.**

I heard breathing so I figured that everyone was standing over me.

" Little space here guys." I moaned.

I heard Max, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy shriek. Then I heard Fang sigh in relief.

"Dude we thought you were a goner." He said.

"Your not the only one." I said.

**Max's Pov**

I was so glad that Iggy was alive.

He looked horrible though.

His eyes had dark purple rings around them, his skin was an extremely unhealthy chalky pallor, and his hair was shaggy and hung over his eyes. Plus his hair and eyes were still different.

I wonder what had happened to him.

**Iggy's Pov.**

That night I couldn't sleep. The smell was intoxicating, rich, heavenly………………………………………….. Oh God what was I about to do.

**Max's Pov**

I was awakened by a shriek.

I opened my eyes groggily and saw the strangest thing in my life (and that is saying something when I say it).

Nudge was on her butt in the dirt and Fang was holding Iggy by the arms.

"What the hell is going on!" I yelled.

"Max stay still!" Yelled Fang. "Just stay still! Angel, Gazzy, Total grab her!"

"Fang what is going!......................." Gazzy then grabbed me and tied my hands together and gagged me. He had some serious knot tying skills.

Fang was yelling at Iggy and Nudge was scrambling backward out of the way.

Iggy was struggling to get at her and Fang whipped out a shredded piece of lab coat and tied a struggling Iggy to a tree.

Iggy started sobbing.

Silver tears trickled down his cheeks.

"mhmgnfjrfknhbfjndksabhjfdk,;" I yelled.

"Sorry Max you don't understand!" He yelled.

Iggy had now passed out and his head was hanging limply over his bindings.

"We are leaving, now." Said Fang.

I struggled out of my gag and yelled.

"Fang what on earth are you thinking?!"

"Max I now this is going to sound crazy, but Iggy is a vampire. I don't know how and I don't know why, but Iggy is vampire and he tried to attack Nudge.

Now come on We are leaving."

As we flew away I glanced over my shoulder with tears in my eyes, back at the shaggy haired, skinny boy, with his head hanging limply against his chest.

**Don't worry It ain't over yet and I could still use more ideas from my faithful reviewers! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will update as soon as I can!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hillo People! I am surprised I have time to update right now. It has been a mad house with the holidays and all!**

**Anyway here we go and I would like to thank my loyal reviewers for the ideas.**

**Ch 13: Familiar undead faces**

**Vamp dude Pov.**

I was taking a stroll looking for some victems (Don't judge me) when I saw a strangly familiar boy tied to a tree.

Ahhh this was just too easy.

I approached stealthily my feet barely disturbing the crusting snow beneath my black leather boots.

As I drew closer I recognized the boy.

The one I had left for dead.

Wasn't this a pleasant surprise.

I walked straight up to the boy know (not trying in the least to be sneaky about it) and grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head upward.

Ahhh so he was vampire now.

This was an interesting turn of events.

The boy was obviously unconscious so I untied him from the tree and lifted him into a fireman's lift.

Damn this kid was light for being so tall!

His feet scraped trenches in the snow behind us.

Well this was going to be fun.

I brought him to my van and stuffed him in the backseat my colleages will find this very interesting indeed.

**Sorry about the short chapter but it is all I have time for right now. By the way just as a heads up this is going to get a little Cirque de freaky.**

**Plz review and share your thoughts and ideas! It means a lot and I try to respond to every review I get.**

**Peace out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello ever-loyal reviewers! I just have to say a few things before I get started. ****One****: I am really sorry to Angel Ride because I don't think I will be able to fit his/her idea into the story without really straying from the main plot**

**Two****: I would like to thank mattgoodson for the Cirque de Freak theme idea**

**Three: A trillion thanks to White Wing Alchemist for letting me use her character Will!**

**Ch 14: I wake up at the circus**

Iggy Pov.

When I woke up my head was swimming and the ground was jostling underneath me.

Was I on a boat?

No wait I could hear the sound of horses I think I was in a caravan of some kind.

It was then I became aware of the voices, a dull murmuring all around me.

"I think the he's awake."

"A blind vampire! Who ever heard of such a thing?"

" He doesn't look to healthy to me"

" Look at his wings! I have never seen such a thing in all of my internal life!"

"Everyone quiet!" Yelled a familiar voice.

It took a moment for it to hit me……………………… It was the one who had attacked me!

I scrambled backward straight into a wooden wall.

"Ow."

"Told you it was awake."

"Be quiet." He said.

"You…….. you……..it was you!" I yelled.

"Get away from me" I hollered as I tried to punch him out. I was still a little disoriented and felt my fist swish past him, I hit nothing but air.

"Just calm down and I will explain things." He said.

"Why on earth would I trust you?!" I fired back.

"I don't expect you to trust me." He said.

"I just want you to here me out."

"Fine." I said.

"But if you pull any tricks so help me I'll………….I'll"

"You'll what?" He laughed.

I was silent for a minute.

"You have 2 minutes."

"Well I had better get to it then. You are at the Cirque."

"The Circus? Why am I at the……………."

"Just be quiet and listen."

I was silent.

"O.k. then. I am sorry for changing you and all, but come on I was a bit desperate. Anyway yes this is the Cirque in a way. Most Circuses are full of those phony posers, but this one is not. Well it is, most of it anyway. We, as to say you, I, and my half vampire assistant Will are the real deal. We just try to blend in with the rest of the crew. They have no idea what we are, so we must always be on guard around them."

"Oh. Why then did you help me after you left me for dead huh?"

"O.k. I admit I was at fault there. But I saved your vampire ass from being tied to a tree in the woods until your hunger drove you mad."

I didn't have retaliation for that.

The flock had left me.

I had tried to attack Nudge.

I was now more a freak than before.

I guess I really did pick the short straw of the lot.

Bird, blind, and a vampire.

Well if this was a circus I was certainly going to fit in nicely here.

"Well now that's out of the way I think you had better get acquainted with my assistant Will because you to are going to share a room."

"What!?"

I heard a female voice yell.

"You have got to be kidding me! I don't share a room with anybody!"

"You will make do Will or so help me I will dump you back on the streets were I found you!"

The girl was silent for a moment.

"Well then I shall leave the pair of you to get acquainted." He said

"Oh and by the way since I can't have you calling me you or him or he or vampire dude for the rest of eternity the name is Vaclain."

**Pheeeeeeew! Well another chapter done. Plz review your thoughts as always.**

**Wolfdefender01 out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am on a role here. Woo hoo! **

**Oh and ****draculalucard ****I am sorry you don't like the name Will, but it is part of ****White Wing Alchemist****'s physic and I don't think it would be right to change it. Anyway on with the story!**

**Ch 15: I meet a vampire with attitude**

Will's pov

Oh why did Vaclain leave me in here with this weirdo?

Well might as well break the ice, I mean if we're probably going to live with each other for the rest of eternity.

"So ummmmm………. What's your name?"

He looked up. "uhhhhh……. It's Iggy"

"Iggy? That is such a stupid name."

"Well I have never heard of a girl called Will before. What is it short for Wilma or something?"

"Oh shut up!" I laughed.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Iggy's pov

That night I lay in bed thinking.

I guess this was my new life now.

I mean it's not like I wasn't on the run before.

I guess I would just be hanging with the cirque now.

I sighed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I was awakened by Will yelling in my ear.

"Wake up! You have been sleeping forever!"

I groaned and opened my eyes to and felt Will tapping her foot impatiently next to my hammock.

"Get up! Vaclain wants to talk to you!"

"Umm yeah one sec, hey do you mind if I do something?"

"What?"

"It's just I get a better picture of someone if I touch them."

"Weird, but o.k whatever."

I reached out my hand and touched hers. Her skin was a sun-kissed caramel.

I ran my slim fingers through her hair; it was a dark honey brown and swung down to her jaw.

It was then as I stood up that realized she was really short, I mean I am pretty tall to begin with, but she was shorter than most.

"Hey how old are……….. I mean were you?"

"14, and yeah I know I am short you don't have to rub it in. What age are you?"

"16."

"Oh then I guess you are really tall, and I'm really short, huh well besides being in the circus were we are both freaky by irregular standards."

"Yeah I guess so. Well I had better go see what Vaclain wants. Umm be seeing you."

"Yeah see yah later."

Will's Pov

As I watched him go I felt a feeling I hadn't felt in decades.

What was it?

Hmmmmm……….. Guess I'll figure out what it is later.

**Well I just felt like I had to update. This chapter was a bit of filler.**

**Review your thoughts please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi people! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have been plagued by a sickness called school. Anyway on with de story!**

**Ch 16: an offer I can't refuse**

**Iggy pov.**

Will was certainty a character. I kinda like her…………. I mean not really…….I just…….um….. respect her… yeah that's it respect her.

Anyway I wonder what Vaclain wanted, well I would soon find out.

When I walked into Vaclain's tent "Your late." He said calmly.

"um… sorry I was…uh talking to Will."

"Ah Will, she is quite the character isn't she?"

"uh.. yeah she's cool."

"Well down to the matter of business Iggy. I want you to join us."

"Join you?"

"Yes us, as in the cirque. I think you would be a valuable edition to our team."

"What about…."

"Your friends? You don't seriously think that they will want you back after what you tried to do?"

"I guess your right… soooooo what do I do?"

" Well I am retiring, my act is old and the cirque needs something new…….. bird-kid vampire new if you get my drift. Oh and Will will help you, she was my assistant so now she will be yours."

" I guess that sounds cool."

"Good. Tonight you will just be observing the show, tomorrow you begin practice. Will will tell you what's going on."

"k."

**Will Pov.**

When Iggy came back in he looked more optimistic than he did earlier. That could only mean one thing, he was joining us. Finally a change. I wonder what he would think of Sev?

**Well that's all for now folks! Review your thoughts plz!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi peeps. The story continues…….dun…dun…dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

**Oh yeah and thanks to ****Dattebayo Girl**** for letting me use Sev. (Short for seven)**

**Ch 17: Sev and I get acquainted**

**Iggy's Pov.**

That night I lay awake in my hammock.

It was another hour till the show and I was seriously bored out of my freaking mind.

I kept going over the events of the last few days in my head, it was crazy and outlandish, even for a bird kid turned vampire.

At least I had Will, she was cool and I think she is keeping me sane.

I hate to admit it, but I kinda was starting to like her.

I sighed and swung my legs of the hammock and fingered the material of my clothes, Vaclain had givin me new ones, Black jeans and a dark blue shirt.

God how does Fang stand all these dark colors?

Wait no don't think about the flock their gone know. Gone.

Gone.

Gone.

Gone.

Gone.

Gone.

Gone.

Gone.

The words whirled about in my head, it made me dizzy and I slumped to the floor.

I heard footsteps outside.

I felt my watch, still a good half hour till the show, I wonder who was outside.

The door swung open with a bang and I felt Will's presence enter the room, along with someone else I could not identify at first.

The someone else I realized smelled like dog………………………..Eraser!!!!!!!!

I sprang to my feet and took a fighting stance, with wings spread wide.

"Calm down Ig!" Yelled Will. "What is up with you?"

"Eraser." I growled.

Will laughed. "Sev won't hurt you crazy."

"Huh? But she's an Eraser, I can smell it!"

**Wills Pov.**

Iggy looked totally freaked out.

I mean he was just as strange as Sev for crying out-loud!

He was staring wildly straight at her, which was kinda creepy.

That's when Sev spoke. "jeez dude you don't have to spaz out on me or anything, I'm not that scary." She said with a toothy grin.

I have to admit Sev could be a bit scary at times. She was tall, though not as tall as Iggy, she had long crazy dark brown hair with black streaks, dark tan skin, and grey eyes that stared accusingly at Iggy. She was dressed in a black leotard since the show was about to begin. I relade the info to Ig so he could get a better picture of her, he didn't relax until Sev said.

"Cool your jets dude, hey you wouldn't happen to have an extra t-shirt? This leotard is freezing."

**Iggy's Pov.**

I felt foolish for having judged Sev, she was actually pretty cool.

We sat in a triangle on the floor in the tent and chatted for a while, Sev was wearing one of my shirts.

I was surprised and relieved to find out that Will didn't drink human blood.

I was even more relieved to find out that Sev didn't eat meat, unless in wolf form of course.

Things were finally looking up for me.

**O.k now I am looking for circus acts for the show. I don't really want to use all the same ones in cirque de freak so I need some ideas.**

**Peace out!**

**Plz review as always!**

**Wolfie out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Guys …Wow I haven't updated in Forever!**

**(Oh and by the way if you review and you have no account then my computer won't let me respond to you sorry. ****)**

**Ch 18: A night I'll never forget **

Iggy's Pov.

15 minutes later Will and I has dropped Sev off backstage and took our reserved seats up front, the place was already packed.

I knew this because of the chatter of voices everywhere.

Geez you'd swear that a place like this would be a little more hushity hush, if ya know what I mean.

Anyway I heard everyone fall silent as somebody stepped up onto the stage.

"Hello my good people my name is Vlain and I have the privilege of inducing the nightmares you will have the next night, if you are ever able to sleep again that is."

I herd some people shifting in their seats and anticipating whispers filled the tent.

I heard Vlain chuckle, somewhat evilly.

"My dear people I do not wish to frighten you."

I heard a few people sigh in relief.

"No I shan't ever dream of frightening you, but my performers might."

Several gulped and a few even made lame excuses to go to the restroom.

"Now that we have sorted out the ninnies," he chuckled, "let the show begin!"

Will's Pov.

It was a bit strange actually watching the show, I was usually backstage talking to Sev right now.

As soon as the first act stepped onto the stage I began whispering everything that was going on to Iggy.

The first act of the night was Claire the 8-year-old chameleon girl.

For a while she acted as a mood ring, changing colors according to someone's emotions.

Then she began changing colors to match the backgrounds that stage hands placed behind her.

As the final part of her act she began changing colors so rapidly that several people passed out on the spot and were carried away on stretchers, she had really outdone herself tonight.

Iggy's pov.

The next act they announced was Niminita the syren. Will described her as a woman in a fish tank with pale skin, long black hair, blue eyes, and a silver tail bedazzled with sapphires.

When Will was done with her brief description of her she grabbed my hand and hand cuffed them to the red velvet chairs armrests.

Then she hastily jammed two pieces of cloth into my ears.

Had she gone mad?

What was she doing?

I sat there for what felt like hours, but could only have been a few minutes or so.

I felt helpless, I couldn't see (as usual), couldn't hear, couldn't move.

I tried to move my hands, I felt the cuffs give a little, but they didn't break.

They were made of steel or something.

Then it was over.

Will unshackled me looking shameful and said,

"Sorry I didn't know **she **had come back."

"What do you mean?"

" She has this sort of hypnotic effect on men when she sings, that's why she was cast out."

"Oh so that's what the whole handcuff thing was about."

"Yeah"

"Well in that case I forgive you"

"Thanks."

"But Will just one thing"

"What?"

"Please tell me when you are going to do something like that, it kind of freaked me out."

"Sorry."

"It's O.k."

**Will's POV**

The rest of the show passed in relative normality, well as normal as you can get with the cirque. Sev did her wolf thing, the human rubberband did his thing, Vaclain did his knife throwing thing. Iggy still seemed a bit shaken about the whole Syren thing though. I guess that when your blind if someone takes away your ability to move and hear it kind of freaks you out. After the show he had more of less recovered and seemed to have a sudden realization.

"When Sev was coming and I thought she was an Eraser I had my wings out, but you didn't say anything."

"Don't worry dude Vaclain told me all about it earlier."

"Oh. Well does Sev know?"

"No not yet, you had already folded your wings in when she came in and and don't think Vaclain would have told her"

"Oh. Pheeeew."

"I still think you should tell her though Ig."

"I don't know birds and dogs don't usually get along. Trust me on that one."

" Well you two seemed to get along just fine earlier."

"Well I guess, but….."

"Ig I'm not going to force you to tell her, that's your choice, but I do think you should give it some thought"

"O.k"

**Ig's POV**

That night I could not sleep. And yes apparently vampires can sleep they just don't need to. I tossed and turned for several hours, I heard Will's snores from the next hammock over, I guess half vamps do get tires…. Lucky.

I swung my legs out of bed…. It was time to pay Sev a visit.

**Untill next time my friends**

**Plz review if you want to save poor fanfic Authors from potential writers block. **


	19. Authors Note

Hi Peeps! I'm sorry for not updating lately

I got writers block, bad and I kinda forgot I still had to finish this.

Update will be up soon.

IMPORTANT!

**I mentioned that Iggy's hair **

**had been turned black. **

**Scratch that I don't don't what I was thinking doing that! **

**Anyway I now will refer to him as haveing pale blonde hair. **


	20. Chapter 19

**Hi. *****Sheepish Grin* so sorry for not updating since, well I don't even remember. I told ****pandorad24 ****that I would update soon like a week ago, and I did mean to, but I lost my Iggy's Dilema notebook. Oh wow I just found out I have been spelling dilemma wrong according to spell check, face palms self.**

**Anyway I might start wrapping this story up soon. **

**Anyway no need to worry about that for now.**

**On with the story!**

**Oh yeah and as always feedback is appreciated. **

Ch 19: Sev knows

Iggy Pov.

I knocked tentatively on Sev's trailor door.

I heard feet scuffling inside and the door swung open. I could hear water dripping onto the floor

so I assumed that she'd just taken a shower.

"Um Sev I need to talk to you."

"O.k go ahead."

"Well don't you, um wanna get dressed?"

"Oh yeah one sec."

a few minutes later I heard the door swing open again.

"Well don't just stand there looking awkward, come on in."

As I brushed passed her I noticed that she had on the shirt I had lent her earlier.

I turned around to face the general direction of Sev as she closed the door.

"O.k you ready."

"Yeah shoot."

"Well you know how I'm now a vampire."

"yeah."

"Well I am also two percent avian, so I have…. Wings."

"Can I see them?"

"Yeah I guess."

I unfolded my wings in the cramped trailer, my eight foot wings span knocked over a lamp and I felt my face go tomato red.

"I'm sorry." I muttured.

"No worries dude, so you can actually fly with those things?"

"Well yeah."

There was an awkward silence then.

"Cool!"

"What?"

"Can you not hear either I said cool."

"Don't you think their weird?"

"Iggy", she said seriously, "you do realize that your talking to a werewolf right?"

"Oh right."

"Mind if I see them in action?"

I grinned, "hell yeah."

We went out behind her trailer where the woods met the circus grounds.

I stretched out my wings in the cool crisp air and rolled my shoulders.

"Hey Sev is there some sort of cliff around here?"

"Yeah right over there, why?"

I grinned and took a running leap off the cliff, I heard Sev scream, but the air immediately caught my wings and buffeted me upward.

I soared back and forth across the clearing for a few minutes, enjoying the freedom of the air.

I landed softly and I heard Sev run up.

"Oh my gosh Iggy that was amazing!"

I grinned sheepishly.

"Hey Iggy does Will know about this?"

"Well yeah she's the one who suggested that I tell you."

"Oh."

Was that disappointment in her voice?

"Well I should probably go get some, uh, rest."

I heard Sev snigger, "You're a vampire now you don't need sleep."

"Oh yeah, well doesn't mean I can't."

"yeah I guess."

"well."

Another extremely awkward silence ensued.

Eventually Sev broke the silence.

"Well see you tomorrow."

"ummmmm…Yeah you too."

Another awkward silence.

"Oh no that's not what I….."

I sensed Sev's embarrassment and grinned

"No worries about it, I'll… hear you tomorrow."

"O.k."

As I walked back to the trailer I shared with Will I couldn't help, but feel conflicted. Will and Sev both seemed to like me, but who did I like?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

Geez Iggy this is no time to get all star struck, you're still adjusting to being a vampire for heavens sake!

I ran my hand through my pale blonde hair, I had one foot on the trailer steps when I made an abrupt ninety degree turn and ran off back in the direction of the cliff.

I spread my wings again and leapt off the cliff.

A long flight would do me good.

And that is when I heard it….

**Wow that was a fun chapter. **

**Hey just wondering who do you guys think Iggy should fall for, ****Sev or Will?**

**Yeah for cliffhangers, I can't wait till I get a laptop for Christmas, meaning more updates most likely! **


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey! I have finally gotten a laptop! Yeah! Hehehe I am watching Lost while I am typing, naughty me. **

**Anyway on with the chapie!**

**Ch. 20: Batman**

**Iggy Pov**

And that's when I heard it…. A flapping, behind me, and definitely not a harmless sparrow. I spun in the air and a small bat screeched in alarm and said,

"Jeez Ig you scared the guano out of me."

"Likewise, but without guano. Ummmmm why are you a bat?"

"Because silly, vampires turn into bats, I thought you knew that?"

"Yeah no I didn't. You could have mentioned it earlier."

"Well you know now."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well how do you do it?

"Do what?"

"Turn into a bat of course!"

"Well really it is quite simple Ig; just imagine you as a bat."

"Yeah easy, except I don't know what a bat looks like."

"Oh right. Well that is an issue…hmmmmm….. I know since you can feel colors and shapes and stuff you could, you know touch me in bat form and stuff, and uhhh you know get the basic idea."

I could feel my cheeks flush in embarrassment and I muttered,

"O.K"

"O.k. Oh and if you squeeze me to hard I'll bite you."

"Duly noted."

Will fluttered into my hands. I grinned and delicately cupped my hands around her. Her bat fur was a honeyed brown, just like her hair. I quickly ran my fingers along her delicate wings and her tiny feet, crap did they tickle. When I got to her face I felt two leafy ears and when I touched her smooshed little nose she sneezed. Damn that was cute. I sniggered.

"Oh shut up! You got the basic idea right?"

"Yep."

"Well then give it a go."

"K."

I imagined myself as a bat and bat I was. Note to self when turning into bat please note that their wing system is different from a birds and don't do it in midair. I fell several feet before my new wings caught the wind. Had I lost Will? But no I knew exactly where she was. How was that possible? I flew up to Will.

"You make a real attractive bat Ig."

"Yeah a white/blonde bat, that's totally under the radar." I snorted.

She squeaked in batty laughter.

"Hey how am I able to kind off see you and know where you are?"

"Echolocation."

"Echolo-what?"

"Echolocation, it's like you admit these high frequency clicks and they travel out and bounce off stuff and travels back to you so you know where they are and get an idea of what they look like."

"Awesome."

This day had officially turned around. I spent several hours soaring the skies with Will before turning into my regular….um excuse me irregular vampire/bird form.

"Hey Ig?"

"What?"

"You hungry?"

I was about to answer with a sarcastic affirmative, but then I realized what she actually meant.

"Oh no I am never drinking human blood ever again!"

"It's okay I don't feed off humans since I am a half vampire remember, I hunt animals, and no I am not a gay pansy who sparkles in the sun like a freaking fairy. And to answer your next question I am sorry drinking only animal blood only works for half vamps. You are 98% vamp Ig, not including your two percent bird, but it is a close enough percent to make you pretty much a full vamp, which means you will eventually have to feed from a human source."

My heart sank; I knew it had been too good to hope for.

Well for now I was fine, okay less than fine, but still.

I learned many things that night while hanging out with Will; one I can turn into a bat and use echolocation (way better that before when I could only use something like it in the ocean); Two I can extend my fangs at will; and three raccoons don't taste half bad.

**Well that's it for now. **** As always reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	22. author's note :

Hello Everyone

I have some sad news, I have decided to discontinue this story. It has just been left in the dust too long for me to continue it, on a better note I have just offered XxhoneyleafxX the story to continue it or rewrite it, I will update when I get a reply, if the answer is no then I will open the story up for grabs

Best of Wishes and again so sorry

Sincerely,

Wolfie


	23. authors note update

RAWR!

Hi guys! Just an update on my story adoption quest! XxhoneyleafXx has regretfully declined the offer because of lack of computer

So story is still up for grabs. to anyone interested I will soon be posting a short Doctor Who Fanfic I wrote a while back, so if anyone is interested that should be up soon

Anyone who wants the story please contact me through review or personal messaging on my profile page

Sincerely,

Wolfie


	24. last Authors note

Hello Again Everybody!

This will be my last post on Iggy's Dilemma since I have now adopted it out to

TheFistEverLostGirl1987

Below is his/her profile address if anyone be interested

.net/u/2158280/TheFirstEverLostGirl1987

Iggy's Dilemma I bid you goodbye,

Alonsi! *flies off in the Tardis*


End file.
